Fudanshi desu
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke ternyata seorang Fudanshi? (Parody dari pengalaman Author - - ) Bagaimana jadinya kalau ketahuan ternyata dia adalah seorang fudanshi! Bagaimana nasibnya yang normal kebawah (?) itu! RnR please Minna (Warning! : Endingnya maksa banget!)


Author males.

Beneran males..

* * *

Tara : Minna ~ Tara lagi bosen ~ meski laptopnya udah selesai di service, tetep aja bosannya nggak ilang karena kamar beberapa poster di kamar Tara dirusakin adek -_- /ha

Erika : Plis deh Ra, mulai aja daripada nanti di flam-

Tara : Tau gue ..

* * *

**Fudanshi Desu~**

**(A/N) : **Aww plis, ini cuma ffn pelmpiasan kebosanan author serta curhatan *bacotan* author yang kurang mendidik (?). Tau ah.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto sampai dia K.O pun *Tara dibunuh fans Naruto*. Tapi cerita Gaje nan nista ini milik Tara. Beberapa kalimat adalah inspirasi dari temen-temen di sekolah, temen-temen otaku, sama temen-temen facebook.

**Rated : **T ... pengennya M ... tapi T aja *nggak bisa ( ngga kuat ) bikin ff lemon*

**Warning : **Rada-rada aneh, bahasa yang tidak memenuhi kriteria penggunaan bahasa yang tak benar, garing, typo, AU, ceritanya Fudanshi!Sasuke (**OOC!Sasuke**).**  
**

**[ Don't like? don't read! don't flame~ ]**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

Siang itu ... jam 2 siang, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Bosan. Bosan kayak author.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia ingat sesuatu.

TUGAS!

Sasuke langsung ngebut ke kamarnya. Lalu melempar tasnya. Lalu ia mengetik sesuatu. Itulah tugasnya. pokoknya, seminggu sekali ada tugas yang harus diketik. Tapi ini tugas yang paling berbeda di antara tugas lainnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke ber-fanboy ria dengan OOC-nya ...

Dilihatnya gambar salah satu pairing homo dari KuroBas, yang satunya megane tsundere, yang satunya kembaran Levi yang unyu tapi bacot. OKe, itu udah bisa di tebak kan?

"KYAAAAAAA!"-Lagi

"KYAAAAAAA!"-Lagi

"KYAAAAAAA!"-Dan lagi.

Lalu, sampai kapan kejadian harian seperti ini berakhir? /harian?

Mau tau sebenarnya Sasuke kerasukan apa? Jadi itu, ceritanya ('ceritanya') Sasuke ketemu sama Author pas lagi main DMMD (?), lalu Sasuke dengan keponya ikutan main. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi nafsu dan beginilah hasilnya ...

"KYAAA!"

Seketika pintu didobrak.

"SASUKE! KAMU NGAPA-"

"..."

"in .." emaknya mematung melihat layar komputer Sasuke yang isinya 'itu'.

Oke, bagian Sasuke dimarahin emaknya (EMAKNYA UDAH MATI KAN?) ini kita skip dulu.. sekarang kita beralih ke author ..

* * *

Paginya itu, nggak cerah, nggak mendung, biasa aja.. Seseorang duduk di kursi .. Tapi kegiatan keramatnya (?) terganggu oleh setan .. (SETAN DARI HONGKONG?)

"Hmm ... Pemirsa yang setia dan kurang setia dari radio ini, tolong dengar kan .."

"..pemirsa, telah terjadi ledakan kapal pesiar di atas kolam renang.."

BRUUUUSSHHH! (suara teh yang terhempas)

"..dan itu yang menjadikan tugu monas (?) runtuh diterjang titan.."

UHUK UHUK! (suara orang batuk)

"..bahkan menyebabkan beberapa ikan hiu keluar laut dan berakhir digigit pocong.."

HOEK HOEK! (suara orang keselek)

"..dan pada akhirnya-"

"BERITA APAAN SIH NIH? PEMBAWA ACARANYA GOBLOK YA?" Tara—author sedeng—menampar radio (emang bisa?) berukuran 88 x 20 cm (?) .. (EMANG ADA YANG PEDULI UKURAN RADIO-NYA?!).

"Yang jadi pembawa acaranya itu BaKaito (salah fandom). Makanya dia ngomongin yang aneh-aneh..." ujar Rina.

"TAPI, ITU BERITA UDAH DI LUAR BATAS AKAL SEHAT!"

"Akal sakit dong?"

"Tau ah .."

"Kak, daripada lo kayak begitu, mending dengerin channel yang ini .. bentaaaaarrr .. ini lagi hangat-hangatnya loh! Namanya channel HO**YA**MO**OI.. (?) **isinya .. silahkan dengerin sendiri ..,"

"Emang apaan?" Tara langsung memasang telinganya .. EH? BUKAN BUKAN! Langsung merekatkan (?) pendengarannya ke arah (?) radio ..

"HUUU! PEMIRSAAA! SAYA INGIN BERCURHAT ! KENAPA ? KENAPA HOMO DI SEKOLAH SAYA SEDIKITT? HUAAA !.. PEMIRSAAA! DRAMA CD AOKISE KALI INI ADA YANG PAKE BAHASA ARAB (?) *Tara dihajar warga arab (?)* PARA FUJODANSHI SEKARANG NANGIS TERHARU MELIHAT HINT ANTARA SPONGEBOB X SQUIDWARD (?)..."

Tara Facepalm.

Rina sweatdrop.

Erika (OC entah datang darimana [?]) poker face.

Yang lain menggila ..

OK! Kita alihkan dulu ke Si pantat ayam yang dimarahin ..

* * *

"SASKAYY! POKOKNYA KALI INI KALO KAMU BUKA WEB HOMO, ENTAR MAMA BAKAL TUSUK KAMU! UDAH! SANA MANDI DULU! NTAR MAMA BAKAL PITING KAMU KALO KAMU NGGAK MAU MANDI! MATIIN DULU LAPTOPNYA! LALU MAKAN! JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEMBELI BAHAN MASAK, DLL. POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS SELESAI MENGERJAKAN ITU SAMPAI JAM 1 HARI INI! DAN SATU LAGI! KAU HARUS AMBILIN BAHAN **** KE MAKANAN YANG DI TAROH DI SANA! KALAU KAMU MAU PAKE SHAMPO YANG MERK **** AJA. JANGAN YANG LAIN. OKE, OH IYA, KAMU JUGA HARUS(BLABLABLABLBALBALABLABLBALBLAAA)" oke, kenapa Mikoto jadi OOC ?

Sasuke hanya nangis dalem hati.. "Ma..,"

"APA?!"

"Begini ma.. kalau aku dimarahin terus aku gak bisa mandi jadinya..,"

"Oh iya," Mikoto lalu balik ke dapur.

"Saskay (?) mandi dulu ya~" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya,"

* * *

- Esoknya -

"_Ittekimasuuu_..," ujar Sasuke. Lalu berjalan ke sekolah. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu Sakura.

"Hai Sasuke! Kemaren lo udah liat belom foto artis yang namanya ******* ngeduet sama artis *******! Mereka berdua cowok! Gosipnya mereka tunangan loh!" ujar Sakura yang muncul di sebelah Sasuke pake misdire-nggak jadi.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Oy, Sas (?)! Jangan kacangin gua!"

"..kemaren," Sasuke berbicara dengan nada.. sedih?

"?"

"Kemaren, Sak (?)," Sasuke berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Hee?"

"SAK! KEMAREN!" ujar Sasuke OOC.

"Kemaren? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kepo.

"HUAAA! KEMAREEENNN!" Sasuke pun berlari ke sekolah sambil nangis kejer mengingat ketahuan kalo jadi fudanshi.

"?" Sakura bingung melihat keadaan tingkat normal kebawah (?)-nya Sasuke. Alias OOC-nya terlalu berlebihan.

"Yo!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Eh? Ino? Lo ngapain?" Sakura kaget (Readers : Perasaan daritadi Sakura ekspresinya nggak jauh dari kaget atau bingung deh -_-)

"Nggak, cuma, gue pengen nanya.." Ino pasang wajah '._.'

"Nanya apa, btw?"

"Itu..," Ino menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang teriak-teriak mengelilingi kolam renang (?) di sekolah mereka. Yang melihat pun hanya bisa sweatdropped karena ketidaknormalan (?) salah satu murid di sekolah.

"Eh, udah, biarin aja. Nggak usah di pedulikan!"

"..kau yakin, Sak?" Ino khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Iya, gapapa. Paling nanti normal lagi!"

"Ooh..,"

Sementara itu Sasuke masih asyik mengelilingi kolam renang dengan ga elitnya.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Tehee~ Maaf ya, endingnya terlalu maksa banget -3- kenapa? Ini Tara ngetiknya cuma 15 menit sih .-. Udah lagi ini fic pelampiasan Tara pas hari ini kena sial -_- Yaitu 3K : Ketiduran, Kesiangan, Kepeleset (?) /eh

Maap ya kalau terlalu maksa! Dan.. mohon maaf kependekan TTATT) / Ampuuunn! Jangan flame!

Ne, boleh nggak, minta reviewnya, minna-san? -w-)/

~Tara Hoshiko


End file.
